Pecar, sinónimo de diversión
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Por qué todos hemos pecado alguna vez, y todos lo hemos disfrutado, 7 pecados que demuestran los deseos y sentimientos más oscuros del ser humano. / Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!. ADVERTENCIA: Insinuación al Lemon, pero sin llegar.
1. Lujuria

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mi autoría pertenece a #Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!# espero les guste, y en mi perfil está el Link del foro por si quieren ir a revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lujuria<strong>

El Monje Miroku se encontraba mirando jovencitas de la aldea a la cual habían llegado, cada vez que una le pasaba por el lado, le preguntaba si quería tener un hijo con él, algunas como eran muy tímidas solo se sonrojaban y reían bajito, dejando al monje sin ninguna respuesta, al caer el atardecer se aburrió de cortejar a las muchachas, por lo que se dirigió a una laguna a refrescarse.

Ya cuando se iba alejado escucho unas risitas de mujer, por lo que con su típica sonrisa pícara, se volteo, y vio allí, en la laguna a Sango y Kirara. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para espiar a la joven sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Sango a su vez se fue quitando poco a poco su Kimono, hasta quedar completamente desnuda, se hundió en el agua junto con la gata de dos colas, para luego salir por la superficie, tomando agua entre sus manos y echándosela de a poco muy provocativamente. El monje solo podía tragar grueso, viendo desnuda a esa Diosa. Se volteo, dejando a la chica tras sus espaldas.

-¿Que pasa Kirara?-pregunto mientras veía como la gata apuntaba hacia un árbol, Sango se colocó su bata (regalo de Kagome desde su época) y tomo su Hiraikotsu, se sorprendió en gran manera ver al monje, y lo despistado que había sido al dejar su báculo a la vista, pero sonrió maliciosamente, pensando en cómo vengarse por la coquetería del monje.

-Monje Miroku ¿Que lo trae por aquí?-pregunto de forma sensual sentándose en sus piernas e inclinándose un poco dejando ver sus pechos.

-Ahh... Sanguito... pues yo-dijo mientras la chica empezaba a acariciarle la pierna.-No deberías hacer eso

-¿Por qué no? Es divertido ¿Acaso no le gusta?-dijo parando justamente en su entrepierna.

-No, No es que no me guste, pero...

-Shh solo déjese llevar por el momento-dijo Sango mientras unía mas sus cuerpos, haciendo que el monje sintiera cada parte de ella logrando así una erección MUY GRANDE en él.

Mientras Sango le besaba el cuello, haciendo que el monje gimiera de placer, con sus manos recorrió todo el cuerpo de él, este a su vez, puso sus manos en el trasero de ella sin recibir una bofetada. Luego puso sus manos en la bata de ella, desatando el nudo de esta, iba a quitársela pero sango lo detuvo abriéndola solo un poco, para ese entonces la erección había crecido proporcionalmente.

-Sango no sabes cuánto eh esperado este momento-dijo el monje empezando a acercarse a la cara de ella para unir sus labios, pero una sonora bofetada lo detuvo.-¿Pero qué…?

-Pues seguirás esperando Monje Pervertido, esto te enseñara a no espiar a las mujeres-dijo Sango amarrando de nuevo su bata yéndose con Kirara. Dejando a un Monje confundido y con una gran erección.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Hola como están todos espero que bien, la verdad no sé pero ahora me dio la fiebre de participar en retos y concursos jajaj.<p>

Tsuki-chan-Pero no os preocupéis no nos hemos olvidado de las otras historias de hecho el viernes esperen nuevo capi de Mi enemiga la persona que más amo.

Yumi-chan-Pues bien como dice arriba esta historia fue creada a partir del RETOS 7 DÍAS

Tsuki-chan-Nos divertimos mucho escribiéndolo y creo que no pudimos escoger mejor pareja que la de Sango y Miroku.

Yumi-chan-Y para los que no sepan el reto consiste en escribir una historia (One-shot o Drabble, en mi caso escogí el segundo) 7 días consecutivos sobre los 7 pecados capitales

Aclarando este Drabble tiene 470 palabras pero con las notas de autora salieron más.

Tsuki-chan-Esperamos saber que les pareció así que no olviden comentar. Y nos leemos.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	2. Pereza

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría pertenece a #Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate! # espero les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Pereza<strong>

Sango camino hacia la cabaña a buscar a sus amigos, ya que corrían rumores de que un demonio atacaba la aldea vecina y los habían contratado para exterminarlo. Entro en la cabaña buscándolos por todos lados, de repente vio a tres de ellos tirados en el suelo, con carteles que decían ¿Verdad o reto? Y "Bienvenidos a la Pijama Party" no sabía significaba, aunque Kagome le había hablado sobre un idioma, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡Así! Ingles. Sintió una presencia detrás suyo así que se volteo.

-Hola mi querida Sanguito-dijo Miroku con una cara de sueño total, de hecho se le veían ojeras y todo.

-Su Excelencia ¿Está usted bien?-pregunto.

-Sí, es solo que Ahh-dio un largo bostezo, mientras a Sango le surgió una gotita estilo Anime.-Anoche la señorita Kagome hizo una Pijama y nos develamos-dijo Miroku tomando una cobija del suelo y acostándose en el mismo.

-Pero su excelencia, debemos ir a exterminar un demonio-dijo Sango sacudiendo al monje.

-Sango hoy es domingo, los domingos son sagrados, no se debe... Ahh-dijo bostezando.-Trabajar el día domingo, es malo.

-Pero excelencia...

Miroku se levantó, tomo a Sango de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Sanguito, podemos ir después a esa aldea, ahora debemos descansar, porque si no lo hacemos, no tendremos la fuerza suficiente para exterminar monstruos ¿No lo crees?-pregunto a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sango.

-Ahh... pues si... creo que si excelencia-dijo Sango nerviosa por el acercamiento.

-Oigan ustedes dos, si van a hacer algo váyanse a otra parte-dijo un Shippo molesto viéndolos a los dos, y yendo a donde estaba Kagome, acostándose al lado de ella.

-¡Khe! ¿Que se supone que hacen ustedes dos?-dijo Inuyasha rascándose un ojo medio dormido

-Na... nada-dijo Sango más roja que un tomate, quitándose al monje de encima y dirigiéndose apresuradamente a la puerta.-Solo asegúrense de dormir bien, mañana a primera hora nos vamos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sango, Miroku?-pregunto Inuyasha viendo la puerta por donde había salido.

-No lo sé, pero sabes tengo mucho sueño, así que vamos a dormir-dijo mientras los dos hombres se colocaban sus cobijas y volvían a dormir.

Mientras afuera Sango se encontraba agitada con la mano en su pecho muy sonrojada.

-¡Estúpido Monje!

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Aquí el segundo capítulo de este reto espero les guste<p>

**Tsuki-Chan-Scout: **gracias por tu comentario, y si Sango sabe cómo vengarse jaja espero te guste este capi.

Esperen el próximo mañana y preguntan por Tsuki la deje salir por unos minutos ya que la pobre ha trabajado mucho jeje.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	3. Gula

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría pertenece a #Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!# espero les guste, y en mi perfil está el Link del foro por si quieren ir a revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gula<strong>

Cinco de los seis presentes que allí se encontraban, comían degustando la comida que Kagome había traído de su casa, mientras que uno de ellos solo engullía bocado tras bocado con la excusa de "Trabaje muy duro hoy, así que me lo merezco", la anciana Kaede una de las personas que estaba allí, salió de la cabaña ya que debía asistir un parto de la aldea, mientras Kagome y Sango desaparecían por la cocina a buscar una sorpresa.

-Oye Miroku ni siquiera yo como así, podrías dejar de comer tan rápidamente-dijo Inuyasha viendo a Miroku comer arroz, sushi, croquetas y pescado sin parar.

-N… no… así se co… come mejor-dijo el Monje con comida en la boca.

-Excelencia, Inuyasha tiene razón es de mala educación –dijo Sango con un plato lleno de salchichas que trajo Kagome, mientras que esta iba más atrás con una salsa blanca de queso.

-¿Qué… es e…eso?-pregunto viendo con expectación lo que acababan de traer las dos muchachas.

-Bueno, Kagome me dijo que son Salchichas y preparamos esta salsa para untarlas-dijo Sango colocándolas en la mesa junto con la salsa.

-Yo me voy-dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cabaña, mientras Kagome iba tras de él.

Dejando solos a Shippo, Sango y Miroku.

-Oye Sango algunas ves has probado una de estas-dijo Shippo tomando una salchicha.

-No Shippo, probémosla-dijo untado una con la salsa de queso, mordiendo solo la punta.

Miroku los miraba a ambos en silencio, pero como respuesta al acto de Sango abrió los ojos de par en par. Sango por su parte volvió a untarla, esta vez lamiendo la salsa, para después tragarla completa, al Monje se le cayó el pedazo de pan que tenía en la mano.

-¿Uh?, ¿Le sucede algo Excelencia?-dijo viendo rodar el pedazo de pan.

-Na… nada Sanguito todo está bien-dijo el Monje nervioso estirando con un dedo el cuello de su ropa.

-De acuerdo-dijo tomando otra salchicha de nuevo untándola, chupándola para ver como sabia, para después meterla toda a su boca y tragársela.

Mientras el Monje tragaba grueso, empezaba a sudar y sentía que, ejem, su "Amiguito" se despertaba de su siesta.

Mientras que Sango, esta vez tomaba un poco de salsa con su dedo, lo miraba curiosa y lo metía a su boca chupándolo. Y con Miroku, bueno el pobre solo podía ver a Sango y removerse muy incómodo en su asiento.

-¿Entonces no me lo vas a explicar Inuyasha?-grito Kagome entrando de golpe, haciendo que nuestro monje, se sobresaltara.

-No tengo nada que explicar idiota-dijo Inuyasha, aunque luego se arrepintió.

-¡OSUWARI!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Kagome dejándolo tan estampado en el piso, como para hacer un funeral sin necesidad de cavar el hoyo.

-Sango, ¿Qué te parecieron las salchichas?-pregunto Kagome sentándose al frente de la mencionada.

-Muy sabrosas Kagome, aunque, me gusto más la salsa-dijo

-Oh por cierto tienes un poco de salsa en la mejilla, yo te la quito-dijo mientras con su dedo se lo quitaba y se lamia el dedo. Miroku gimió en un susurro.

-¿Qué estás pensando Miroku?-dijo Shippo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas Shippo?-dijo nervioso.

-Por cierto Excelencia, ¿No quiere una salchicha?, a pesar de que ya comió mucho, claro está-dijo Sango extendiéndole la bandeja. Miroku vio a Sango, luego a la bandeja y solo dijo.

-Ya no tengo hambre -haciendo que los presentes se miraran entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien, pues bueno, jejej aquí deje aflorar un poco mi mente pervertida, pero no me regañen (dice escondiendo su cara detrás de un libro) todos tenemos mente pervertida espero le guste<p>

**Tsuki-chan Scout**: gracias por tus comentarios espero te guste este capi, y que bueno, ejem, cof cof tengas una mente pervertida también cof cof. Por cierto no me había fijado que tú y mi conciencia/inspiración/doble personalidad, tienen el mismo nombre "Tsuki" por lo que (si no te molesta) a ti te llamare Tsuki-chan y a mi conciencia/inspiración/doble personalidad, solo Tsuki y…

¿?-_No es real… no es real… nada de eso es real._

Yumi-chan-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? (dice mientras se voltea y ve un "Algo" sentado en la esquina) KYAAAA! ¿Qué es esta cosa? (dice tocándola con su pies) ¿Tsuki?

Yumi-chan-Bueno etto… pues digamos que la pobre Tsuki a pesar de ser alocada tiene mente de niña, Oh Dios creo que acabo de corromper una mente inocente, pero Tsuki debes salir nuestro lectores nos esperan.

Tsuki- _No es real… no es real… nasa de eso es real._

Yumi-chan-Bueno nos leemos, hasta la próxima. Tsuki vuelve.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	4. Ira

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría pertenece a #Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate! # espero les guste, y en mi perfil está el Link del foro por si quieren ir a revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ira<strong>

Un monje de pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, saludaba cortésmente a los viajeros que pasaban por ahí, caminaba rápidamente ya que necesitaba la explicación de cierta Taijiya, apresuro su paso para llegar al sitio donde estaban acampando, su cara mantenía una expresión neutra, mientras que su cabeza era un tornado de emociones. Cuando llego, la busco hasta encontrarla sentada en un prado de flores junto a su gata.

-Querida Sango ¿Podemos hablar un momento?, es de suma importancia-pregunto el monje, poniéndose delante de ella.

-Claro Excelencia, dígame ¿Cuál es su pregunta?-dijo Sango acariciando a kirara

-Pues…

-Señores por favor, ayúdennos hay un monstruo atacando la aldea-dijo una anciana aldeana.

Ven a Alla-DIJO Sango tomando do Hiraikotsu.

-Pero Sango…-dijo viendo como la chica corría hacia una niebla espesa y desaparecía.-Bueno se lo preguntare después-dijo siguiéndola con una cara molesta, muy raro en él.

El monstruo era un gusano gigante, que escupía fuego y espinas con veneno. El monstruo ya los había visto e iba a atacar a la chica sino fuera sido por el monje que se interpuso.

-No dejes que te ataque Sango, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte-dijo Miroku con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

Sango se atrevió a volar cerca de él para atacarlo con su Hiraikotsu, pero el monstruo le escupió fuego haciendo que Kirara se estrellara con el suelo.

-¡Sango!-grito escandalizado, yendo a donde ella se encontraba, tomándola entre sus brazos.-Sango por favor no me dejes, aun tienes que tener hijos conmigo-pero no le respondía.

Viendo su única oportunidad, le toco el trasero a Sango, recibiendo aliviado, una gran cachetada.

-Parece que nunca vas a cambiar Monje Pervertido-dijo Sango tosiendo con un poco de sangre.

-Tal vez si cambie, pero necesito a alguien que me de unas buenas cachetadas para entrar en razón-de pronto se escuchó un grito, a lo que ambos voltearon, recordando así al monstruo que allí estaba.

Sango hizo el intento de levantarse, pero se encontraba muy lastimada y solo consiguió caerse de nuevo, Miroku viendo el estado de la chica, hizo lo que su corazón mandaba, así que se quitó el collar que mantenía a su agujero sellado, absorbiendo así al monstruo. Cayo de rodillas en el suelo por el increíble veneno que contenía aquel demonio.

Sango al ver esto, olvido su propio dolor y corrió a socorrer al monje.

-Excelencia por favor ¿Dígame que está bien?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes yo estoy bien-aunque su cara denotaba todo lo contrario, no pudo soportarlo más por lo que se desmayó.

-EXCELENCIA-grito ya sin poder contener las lágrimas, pero ella también cayó encima del monje, lo último que vio fue a una chica de pelo azabache que gritaba su nombre.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz, se levantó de donde estaba, de golpe sintió una punzada en la cabeza, seguida de un dolor en el brazo izquierdo.

-Oh Sango veo que ya despertaste-dijo una azabache entrando al lugar-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues me duele el brazo-dijo viendo una venda en este.

-Es por la espina del monstruo-dijo Kagome mientras suspiraba.-Creo que jamás me perdonare no haber estado ahí, y todo porque el tonto de Inuyasha quería comer más Ramen.-Por cierto Miroku te está buscando, está cerca del lago.

-Gracias Kagome-dijo la chica levantándose del todo y saliendo de allí con dirección al lago, aún estaba adolorida, pero a ella le había picado una abejita en comparación con el monje.

Llego al lago y vio a este sentado cerca de la orilla, se sentó a su lado en silencio, ya que vio que él estaba meditando.

-Excelencia ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si Sango, pero estoy aquí ya que quiero preguntarte algo-dijo volviéndose serio y levantándose.-¿Por qué estabas hablando con el joven Kaito?-pregunto posando su mirada en ella.

Sango se quedó unos momentos sin decir nada,

-¿POR ESO ARRIESGO SU VIDA?, ¿PARA PREGUNTARME SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?-dijo Sango escandalizada.

-Sango eso no es ninguna estupidez es algo realmente serio-dijo reprochándola.

-Pues si tanto le interesa saber, él solo me pidió que ayudara a su hermana a arreglarse para su boda-dijo molesta.

El monje dio un suspiro de alivio y Sango se sonrojo violentamente, pensando que tal vez le habían dado celos por ella, aunque no le duro ni 2 minutos, ya que por allí había pasado una joven, y Miroku ni tarde ni perezoso, le había preguntado si quería tener un hijo con él. Sango esta vez enrojeció de la furia, tomando a Miroku de la oreja y llevándoselo a otra parte.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Pues aquí está el cuarto capítulo espero les guste, por cierto la escena del monstruo se me ocurrió viendo una caricatura jajaj si lo se soy una niña ¬¬ pero que puedo decir, espero me dejen comentarios a ver qué les pareció sin más nos leemos. \(U.U).

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	5. Envidia

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría pertenece a #Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate! # espero les guste, y en mi perfil está el Link del foro por si quieren ir a revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Envidia.<strong>

Envidia, quedaba corta para lo que nuestro querido Monje estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y es que su querida Sango ni siquiera lo había mirado cuando le había propuesto, como es su costumbre, tener un hijo con él a una jovencita que pasaba por ahí, y es que la mencionada estaba "Ocupada" dándole atenciones a Kuori. Miro a su izquierda, y no tenía nada que envidiarle a su amigo Hanyou, Inuyasha, ya que él se encontraba igual o peor que el, y es que las dos chicas, no habían salido de la cabaña de Kouri ¡HACIA MEDIA HORA!

-No sé qué tanto se tardan esas dos-bufo Inuyasha molesto.

-Normalmente te diría que te calmaras Inuyasha, pero ahora estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo-dijo el Monje igual de molesto, lo cual era raro en el.

Después de media hora más, por fin pudieron divisar a las dos chicas saliendo de la cabaña dirigiéndose sonrientes hacia los dos hombres que las esperaban.

-PUES HASTA QUE POR FIN LAS SEÑORAS SE DIGNARON A SALIR-dijo Inuyasha encarándolas.

-¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha?, Sango y yo solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo-dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues entonces deberían dejar de hacerlo, y buscarse otra cosa, porque Kagome tu no sirves para eso-dijo.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE INUYASHA?-pregunto empezando a enfurecerse de verdad.

-Lo que oíste, que son unas buenas para nada.

-¡OSUWARI!, ¡OSUWARI!, ¡OSUWARI!-dijo la chica tantas veces que ya ni siquiera se veía al Hanyou de lo profundo que estaba el hoyo.

-¿Y TU QUE TIENES QUE DECIR MONJE?-dijo Sango igual de molesta.

-Nada Sanguito, por mi sigan haciéndolo las veces que quieran-dijo el Monje temiendo por su vida.

-Así me gusta-dijo.-Vámonos a Kagome-y las dos mujeres siguieron adelante.

-Definitivamente odio su trabajo de parteras-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del gran agujero.

-Y yo le tengo envidia a los bebes que tratan.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Este me quedo cortito lo se ¬¬ pero no tenía muchas ideas para envidia creo que me quedo bien, espero comentarios para saber que les pareció, ya casi acabamos dos más y termino, aunque ya me metí en otro (como dicen en el foro ya me endeude). Ese tratara sobre los vampiros mañana lo publicare por si les interesa leerlo. Nos leemos pronto.<p>

**Tsuki-chan Socut: Jajaj asi que el anterior te dio hambre (U.u) te confieso que ami también jijiji. **

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	6. Avaricia

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría pertenece a #Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate! # espero les guste, y en mi perfil está el Link del foro por si quieren ir a revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Avaricia<strong>

El grupo de Inuyasha, vagaba por el bosque con caras de hambre. Llevaban días sin encontrar algún lugar donde dormir. De repente unos hombres viajeros pasaron cerca de ellos, hablando sobre una cabaña que estaba embrujada. Sin pensarlo mucho el Monje pidió la dirección de la cabaña, alegando ante sus amigos que encontraría donde dormir. Antes de siquiera poder responder el Monje se dirigió hacia allá, y los otros no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, el Monje fue a hablar con el dueño del lugar, este lo miro confundido ya que muy poca gente se atrevía a entrar, pero lo guio hasta dentro, y no lo volvieron a ver por un buen rato.

-Ese Miroku ya se ha tardado demasiado-dijo Shippo sin quitar la mirada a la cabaña.

-El enano tiene razón-dijo Inuyasha viendo al Kitsune.

-¿A quién le dices enano, perro tonto?-dice Shippo tirándole una piedra.

-Enano del demonio-dijo mientras se abalanzaba encima de Shippo.

-Inuyasha, ¡Osuwari!-dijo y se escuchó un golpe seco.

Al mismo tiempo de la cabaña salía el dueño de la cabaña sonriente y un Monje. Ambos se despidieron con una reverencia, mientras que Miroku se dirigía hacia ellos igual o hasta más sonriente.

-Me debes tus papas Inuyasha-dijo Shippo riéndose y extendiendo su mano.

-¡Khe!, enano del demonio-dijo entregándole la bolsa de papas a regañadientes bajo la mirada acusadora de Kagome.

El Monje se puso con una mirada seria, al ver que sus "Amigos" habían apostado por él.

-Mi querido Shippo temo que deberás devolverle sus papas a Inuyasha, ya que si obtuve algo-dijo enseñándoles una gran bolsa llena de quien sabe qué.

-¿Pero eso no es más de lo que merecías?-pregunto Sango con recelo.

-Mi querida Sango esto es una compensación por lo que tuve que pasar allá adentro-dijo haciéndose el sufrido, de pronto se escuchó unas voces de jovencitas despidiéndose de Miroku, al Monje le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-¡MIROKU!

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen comentarios ya pronto acabare con el reto jejej. Nos leemos.<p>

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	7. Soberbia

Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría pertenece a #Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate! # espero les guste, y en mi perfil está el Link del foro por si quieren ir a revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Soberbia<strong>

-¿Esta seguro que no necesita ayuda, Excelencia?-pregunto una Taijiya a un Monje.

-No Sango, soy completamente capaz de hacer esto por mí mismo-respondió.

La chica suspiro, volvió a donde estaban los demás reunidos, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en su brazo.

-¿Lograste convencerlo?-pregunto una azabache.

-Ni siquiera pude intentarlo-dijo, a lo que los demás suspiraron.

-¡Khe! Ya lleva más de 1 hora en eso-dijo un Hanyou molesto y señalando al monje.

-El sarnoso tiene razón-dijo un Kitsune, comiendo su Chupetín.

-Ven acá enano del demonio-dijo Inuyasha abalanzándose sobre Shippo, correteándolo por todas partes.

-Shippo, tú y yo, ya lo hemos intentando, al parecer no quiere dar su brazo a torcer Kagome- viendo que esta asentía, se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Crees que deberíamos enviar a Inuyasha?

-Es nuestro último recurso, así que creo que si-dijo mientras veía que aún se correteaban.-Inuyasha Osuwari.

-Kagome, ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Inuyasha aplastado en el suelo.

-Jajaja perro tonto-dijo Shippo agarrándose el estómago con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Shippo-dijo amenazador.

-Inuyasha, necesitamos que vayas a hablar con el monje Miroku-dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

-Pero…

-Osuwari-Inuyasha volvió a caer en el suelo-Creo que entiendes que no te lo estamos pidiendo, sino ordenando.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al monje y su "Trampa", Miroku estaba muy concentrado viendo una cueva.

-¡Khe! Miroku deja de hacer esta estupidez y vámonos-dijo Inuyasha molesto cruzado de brazos.

-No Inuyasha, este ladrón nos robó, es un desvergonzado, ese Mapache-dijo sin apartar la vista de la cueva, en donde antes, se había metido el mapache con su comida.

Inuyasha suspiro, mientras con la cara de derrotado, volvía a donde sus amigos, se sentaba, todos se miraban y volvían a suspirar.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Pues aquí está el último capítulo del reto, espero les guste. Nos leemos<p>

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
